1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of VELCRO hook and loop coated shoulder straps, a specially designed front body section, and the use of VELCRO hook and loop fasteners to connect the back section of the brassiere.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brassiere with shoulder strap clamps and that fasten the back section by small hook and or small clamps are often times difficult to adjust, and also difficult to put on and to remove. Prior art has not addressed this problem directly and to the knowledge of the inventor, no means have been provided to make adjusting the garment easier and that provide the ability of being able to place the garment on first then make adjustments to suit its wearer.